Angel Cry
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Sebuah rahasia tidak lagi berbahaya saat rahasia tersebut telah terbongkar. Challenge pestisida untuk Hama. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

** ANGEL CRY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI: TALAASH THE MOVIE**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**FOR CHALLENGE PESTISIDA UNTUK HAMA**

**PROMPT: PROSTITUSI**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hai malaikat kecilku. _

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? _

_Apakah tuhan memperlakukanmu dengan baik? _

_Aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

Siang tidak pernah terasa menakutkan seperti saat ini.

Di luar, hujan masih turun dengan deras. Membawa rasa dingin yang membuat wanita berambut pirang kusam itu merapatkan jas putihnya.

Tsunade hanyalah seorang mausia biasa. Ia hebat, terutama dalam pengobatan. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Saat ini ia menjabat sebagai dokter kepala di salah satu rumah sakit Konoha, dan sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengabdi di sana, tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikitpun.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang.

Ia berbalik dan menatap surat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Surat itu diposkan dua minggu yang lalu, tetapi seperti sebagian besar jurnal korespondensinya, lembaran kertas itu lenyap dibawah tumpukan kertas-kertas penting yang selalu memenuhi kantornya. Ketika akhirnya resepsionisnya menunjukan surat itu padanya pagi tadi, ia sangat terkejut melihat nama si pengirim: Uchiha Sasuke, detektif.

Ia langsung membuka surat itu. Cukup penasaran mengapa ada seorang detektif yang menyuratinya. Terlebih lagi, semua penduduk Konoha tahu siapa Sasuke. Ia putra kedua Uchiha Fugaku, lelaki kaya raya yang juga merupakan temannya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan Sasuke jelas mewarisi seluruh bakat ayahnya. Ia pintar, sopan dan cekatan.

Lelaki muda yang lahir dari keluarga terhormat memang patut di waspadai.

Sekarang ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi dan kembali membaca surat itu lagi untuk kesekian kali. Meskipun sebenarnya, Tsunade sudah hapal isi dari surat itu. Tapi pikirannya yang kacau perlu diyakinkan lagi.

_Dr. Tsunade yang terhormat,_

_Sebagai detektif yang mewakili Neji Hyuuga, dengan ini saya memohon kesediaan anda mengirim semua dokumen medis menyangkut perawatan ginekologis Hinata Hyuuga, yang pada saat meninggal delapan tahun lalu masih menjadi pasien anda…._

Tsunade kembali menarik napas lelah.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Sebuah nama yang ingin ia lupakan karena mengingatkannya pada kesalahan yang pernah ia buat. Kenangan akan kesalahannya di masa lampau itu kini kembali mengganggunya. Saat itu, ia hanya memilih pilihan yang dirasa paling baik untuk semua orang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa keputusannya itu akan mengantarkannya pada rasa bersalah yang tidak ada habisnya.

Mungkin, inilah saatnya pengakuan dosa.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemah saat memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya, bahkan tubuhnya sadar ia tak dapat melarikan diri dari bayangannya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan energi untuk pulang, melangkah terseok ke luar kantor dan masuk ke mobil. Namun ia terlalu lelah sehingga hanya mampu duduk termenung dan menatap nanar keempat dinding yang membatasi kantornya

Tempat perlindungannya.

Saat itulah suara seperti pintu tertutup yang terdengar diluar kantor, memancingnya rasa penasarannya. Ia bangkit lalu melongok ke ruang tunggu.

"Shizune, apa itu kau?"

Ruang tunggu itu kosong. Pelan-pelan ia mengedarkan pandangnnya ke kursi-kursi yang berjajar rapi. Kemudian beralih pada majalah yang ditumpuk sembarangan dibawah meja, dan akhirnya berhenti dipintu luar.

Pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekam, ia mendengar denting lirih logam yang beradu. Suara itu berasal dari ruang periksa.

"Shizune?"

Ia melintasi ruang tunggu saat tak ada sahutan yang terdengar, lalu menengok ke dalam kamar pertama. Ia menyalakan lampu dan melihat kilauan tempat cuci tangan dari baja antikarat, meja pemeriksaan ginekologi, lemari obat. Ia mematikan lampu lalu memeriksa kamar berikutnya.

Lagi-lagi ia mendapati semuanya tertata rapi seperti seharusnya.

Rasa penasaran mulai mengalahkan rasa takut. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia berjalan melintasi koridor, beranjak memeriksa setiap kamar. Tetapi begitu tangannya terulur untuk menyalakan lampu di ruang periksa, instingnya membuatnya membeku. Perasaan takut yang tadi sempat hilang, kini tiba-tiba muncul. Instingnya yang tidak pernah meleset, mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan menunggunya di dalam kegelapan.

Dengan ngeri, ia buru-buru mundur. Setelah berbalik badan, barulah ia menyadari si penyusup berdiri di belakangnya.

Sebilah pisau yang lolos dari perhatiannya, dengan cepat bergerak mengiris leher Tsunade yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Rasa sakit dan ngeri yang dirasakannya dalam hitungan detik, membuat Tsunade terhuyung mundur ke kamar pemeriksaan dan menggulingkan meja berisi peralatan kedokteran, mencari perlindungan. Namun ia tidak menyadari darahnya telah membasahi lantai sehingga tubuh lemahnya tersungkur di ubin yang dingin itu.

Bahkan ketika ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai lenyap, bagian rasional dalam otaknya memaksanya mendiagnosis luka dileharnya, menganalisis cara yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

Arteri putus. Kehabisan darah dalam beberapa menit. Harus menghentikan pendarahan…kakinya mulai kebas.

Waktunya sangat singkat. Ia merangkak ke lemari obat tempat menyimpan kain kasa. Dengan mata yang terasa berkunang-kunang, ia menyadari cahaya remang-remang yang memantul di pintu-pintu kaca. Dan itu menjadi petunjuk arah baginya. Bayangan yang tiba-tiba menghalangi sinar dari koridor membuatnya tahu penyerangnya berdiri di ambang pintu, mengawasinya. Namun dengan keras kepala ia terus bergerak.

Pada detik-detik terakhir kesadaraannya, ia berhasil bangkit dan menyentak pintu lemari hingga terbuka. Bungkusan kasa steril jatuh berhamburan dari rak. Dengan pandangan yang mulai gelap, ia mengoyak salah satunya, mengeluarkan kasa dan menekankannya pada leher yang terluka.

Mungkin karena kesadaraannya yang makin menipis atau matanya yang kesulitan melihat sekelilingnya, ia tidak melihat pisau si penyerang terayun lagi.

Ketika pisau itu menikam punggungnya, ia berusaha berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya helaan napas yang menjadi napas terakhirnya yang terdengar sebelum ia terpuruk di lantai.

.

.

.

Saat ini mungkin sudah hampir tengah malam, namun udara tidak berubah menjadi dingin seperti yang di harapkan.

Dalam keadaan itu, Neji Hyuuga berbaring telentang di futonnya yang keras dengan perasaan gelisah.

Ia ketakutan.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, ia melihat cahaya lembut bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menyinari kamar sempit yang telah ia sewa sejak dua bulan lalu.

Cahayanya terasa lembut, namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu mengerikan.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun cahaya lembut itu seolah mampu menembus pelupuk matanya. Mengganggunya. Dengan kesal, ia memunggungi jendela, lalu mencari bantal dan menutupi matanya. Tapi bau apak seprai dekil itu terasa mencekiknya, membuatnya merasa harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Dengan kesal ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri jendela. Menatap jalanan sepi di bawahnya.

Namun di sudut jalan, Neji bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah pendek dalam balutan rok mini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar. Hanya sebentar, mereka kemudian berlalu dengan si lelaki merangkul pinggang wanita itu. Sementara entah dimana, Neji bisa mendengar orang-orang yang sedang tertawa di suatu tempat dan radio yang memainkan lagu berisik yang jauh dari kata merdu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu tahu judul lagu itu.

Bau busuk yang menguar dari gang kembali menarik perhatiannya. bau itu terasa seperti campuran aneh dari sampah busuk dan minuman keras yang di oplos. Yang saat mencium baunya kau akan merasa mual. Sayangnya, udara terlalu panas untuk menutup jendela. Dan terlalu panas untuk tidur.

Bosan melihat ke luar. Neji memutuskan menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan. Saat menyalakan lampu kamar, berita utama di surat kabar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seakan mengejeknya.

_Dokter Tsunade ditemukan tewas ditikam._

Dan saat membaca potongan berita itu, ia merasakan perasaan takut yang terus menguasainya. Dengan marah, Neji melemparkan Koran itu ke tempat sampah yang baru saja dibersihkan siang tadi.

Pelan-pelan ia mendongak, matanya kemudian terpaku pada foto Hinata. Wanita itu tengah tersenyum, seperti biasanya, wanita itu selalu tersenyum. Walaupun ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang paling besar sekalipun, senyum di wajah kekasihnya tidak pernah berhenti terkembang.

Ia menyentuh foto itu dengan perasaan rindu yang meluap, mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya menangkup wajah Hinata. Membayangkan kembali kulit halus seputih susu itu menyentuh tangan kasarnya. Pipinya yang selalu merona malu saat mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Atau suara merdunya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu cinta. Neji merindukan semua itu. Namun, tahun-tahun yang berlalu telah mengaburkan kenangannya.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit putus asa, ia meraih buku catatannya. Mencari halaman yang masih kosong diantara lembaran kertas yang sudah lebih dulu di penuhi coretan-coretan kata. Saat menemukan halaman yang kosong, Neji mulai menulis:

_Inilah yang mereka katakan tentangku:_

_Aku ini binatang jalang,_

_Dari kumpulannya terbuang._

_Inilah jawabanku untuk mereka:_

_Aku hanya membalas orang-orang yang merenggutmu dari sisiku_.

_Ini bukan akhir, melainkan sebuah awal yang selama ini ku tunggu._

.

.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Membosankan dan melelahkan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Dr. Yamanaka Ino menyuntik dua ratus milligram sodium pentothal ke slang infus. Selagi cairan kuning pucat itu mengalir melalui tabung plastik, Ino bergumam, "Kau akan segera mengantuk, Shizune-san…"

"Aku belum merasakan apa-apa."

"Perlu waktu beberapa saat." Ujar Ino santai. Ia meremas bahu Shizune yang terlihat tegang untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Hal-hal kecil semacam itu membantu pasien merasa aman. Sentuhan. Suara lembut.

Senyuman mengantuk mengembang di wajah Shizune. Di bawah lampu-lampu ruang operasi yang menyilaukan, setiap bintik, parut, pori-pori besar dan setiap kekurangan lain di wajah akan tampak jelas. Tak seorangpun, termasuk Shizune, tampak cantik di meja operasi.

"Aku tidak terlalu takut." Gumam Shizune dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau memang tidak perlu takut."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu." Tangan Shizune terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Ino. Hanya sebentar, jalinan singkat jemari mereka terjalin. kehangatan kulit Shizune di tangannya mengingatkan Ino bahwa Shizune bukan hanya sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di meja operasi, melainkan seorang wanita. Seorang teman.

Pintu terayun terbuka, dan dokter bedah melangkah masuk. Tubuh tegap Uzumaki Naruto terlihat cukup menarik perhatian. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baru saja mendapat suntikan pentothal."

Naruto mendekati meja, lalu meremas tangan pasien itu. "Shizune?"

Ino memperhatikan rahang Shizune yang mulai mengendur. Ia ikut memanggil nama perempuan itu dengan suara lirih. "Shizune-san?" Jarinya membelai alis wanita yang kini berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan. Tapi tidak ada reaksi. Ia mengangguk kearah Naruto.

"Dia sudah tertidur."

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai operasinya," kata Naruto, beranjak untuk mencuci tangannya. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan lab-nya?"

"Hasil pemeriksaan darahnya sempurna."

"EKG?'

"Normal."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, semua berlangsung lancar. Ino melakukan tugasnya dengan cekatan seperti biasaya. Ia memasang tube endotrakeal dan menyambungkannya ke respirator. Kemudian mengatur aliran oksigen dan menambahkan forane dan nitrooksida dalam komposisi yang tepat. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia kini tengah menjadi tali penyelamat bagi hidup Shizune. Setiap langkah, meskipun sudah sangat sering dilakukan hingga membuatnya bosan, tetap harus memerlukan pemeriksaan ulang. Dan ketika pasien Ino adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, Ino merasa dituntut untuk bertindak lebih teliti dalam hal apapun. Semuanya harus sempurna.

Dan ia yakin hari ini akan berjalan lancar seperti perkiraannya. Itu karena Shizune-san yang baru berusia tiga puluh lima tahun bulan lalu termasuk pasien yang sehat. Selain gangguan batu empedu, kesehatannya sangat prima.

Naruto kembali kemeja operasi beberapa saat kemudian, air masih menetes dari lengannya yang baru dicuci. Ia diikuti seorang dokter residen yang baru bertugas seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit ini. Dan setelah memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, Ino menyadari dokter itu ternyata bertangan kidal.

Mereka lalu menjalani ritual memakai jubah dan sarung tangan, yang diakhiri dengan suara sentakan lateks.

Selagi tim itu menempati posisi masing-masing di sekitar meja operasi, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke wajah-wajah bermasker itu. Selain dokter residen, semua anggota tim sudah saling mengenal. Terutama Naruto dan Tenten yang kini menjadi perawat penghubung. Mereka berdua adalah teman Ino sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dan mungkin karena hal itu juga, mereka sangat mengetahui kelemahan masing-masing. contohnya Naruto. Lelaki itu merupakan anak terbodoh dalam angkatan mereka, namun kehadiran Sakura yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, Membuat Naruto rela banting tulang belajar dan mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar dikelas.

lelaki itu melanjutkan pendidikan kedokteran di sekolah yang juga dimasuki Sakura agar bisa terus bersama wanita pujaannya. Untungnya usahanya itu tidak sia-sia. Menjelang kelulusan, Naruto melamar Sakura. Dan Ino tidak menyangka wanita itu menerimanya. Meskipun, ia akan membunuh perempuan itu jika sampai berani menolak pria sebaik Uzumaki Naruto. Saat pernikahan mereka, Ino harus menjalani pelatihan kerja dan harus pindah setahun kemudian.

Ia tidak percaya takdir masih mempersatukan mereka setelah Ino dipindah tugaskan empat tahun lalu. Saat Ino kembali ke Konoha, tempat kelahirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka bertiga akan di pertemukan kembali.

Ino ingat, bagaimana ia sempat menangis saat itu. 'Kenangan itu masih membuatnya menangis sampai sekarang.' pikirnya sambil melihat wajah rekan-rekannya.

Naruto melakukan irisan pertama. Selagi segaris cairan merah meleleh di permukaan dinding perut, dokter residen langsung mengeringkannya dengan spons. Tangan-tangan mereka bergerak secara otomatis dan terlatih.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat kepala pasien, Ino mengikuti pekerjaan mereka, telinganya menyimak irama detak jantung Shizune. Semuanya berlangsung lancar, tidak tampak tanda-tanda timbulnya krisis. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat ia sukai.

Semuanya berjalan mulus.

Naruto membuat irisan yang lebih dalam, memperlihatkan lapisan lemak yang mengilat. "Otot-ototnya agak tegang, Ino," ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Akan sulit mengeluarkan batunya."

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Ino sambil menoleh kearah rak berisi obat dan menarik laci bertuliskan Succinylcholine. cairan itu berfungsi untuk melemaskan otot, sehingga memudahkan Naruto mencapai rongga perut yang lebih dalam. Namun saat melirik kedalam laci itu, Ino mengernyit keheranan. "Tenten? Succinylcholine-ku sudah tinggal satu ampul. Tolong ambilkan lagi."

"Aneh," ujar Ken. "Aku yakin sudah menyiapkan semua obat yang diperlukan kemarin sore."

"Tapi sekarang hanya tinggal satu ampul." jawab Ino bersikeras sambil mengisi tabung suntiknya dengan lima cc cairan bening itu dan menyuntikannya ke slang infuse Shizune dengan cekatan. Obat itu perlu beberapa saat untuk bereaksi. sehingga ia memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu.

Pisau bedah Naruto kembali mengoyak lapisan lemak beberapa saat kemudian dan mulai membuka jaringan otot perut.

"Masih kaku."

Ino menengadah kearah jam dinding. kerutan di dahinya makin dalam. 'Sudah tiga menit. Seharusnya sudah ada reaksi.'

"akan kusuntikan lagi." Gumam Ino sambil mengisi lagi tabung suntik itu sebanyak tiga cc dan menyuntikannya ke slang infus. "Aku perlu satu ampul lagi, Tenten," ia memperingatkan dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. "yang ini hampir…."

Alarm monitor jantung itu berdengung membuat Ino langsung mendongak. Dan apa yang dilihatnya dilayang monitor membuatnya nyaris melompat berdiri karena ngeri.

Jantung Shizune berhenti berdenyut.

Detik berikutnya seluruh ruangan langsung sibuk. Perintah-perintah di teriakkan, baki-baki instrumen disingkirkan. Dokter residen maju dan menekan-nekan dada Shizune sekuat tenaga.

Inilah hal yang paling ditakutkan dokter anesti.

Saat-saat paling buruk dalam hidup Ino Yamanaka.

Sementara kepanikan mengelilinginya, Ino berusaha menguasai diri. Ia menyuntikan ampul demi ampul adrenalin, pertama-tama ke selang infus, kemudian langsung ke jantung Shizune.

Tapi tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun.

"Shizune bisa mati." pikirnya dengan panik. Lalu ia melirik gerakan garis pendek di layar osiloskopi. Gars-garis itulah satu-satunya tanda masih ada kehidupan di tubuh Shizune.

"Lakukan kardioversi" Pekik Ino dengan kalut. Ia melirik tenten yang berada di sampingnya defibrillator. "Seratus Sembilan puluh watt per detik!"

Tenten bergeming. Perawat itu terpaku, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tenten!" Jerit Ino. "Seratus Sembilan puluh watt per detik"

Ken-lah yang akhirnya berlari ke arah defibrillator dan mengaktifkan benda itu. Jarum petunjuk bergeser ke angka Seratus Sembilan puluh. Naruto merenggut paddle defibrillator, menempelkannya di dada shizune dan mengalirkan listriknya.

Tubuh Shizune tersentak, gerakan garis dilayar semakin jarang.

Itu pola jantung yang sekarang.

Ino mencoba obat lain, sekali lagi. Dengan putus asa berusaha mengembalikan denyut kehidupan ke jantung itu. Tidak ada yang berhasil. Dengan pandangan kabur akibat air mata, ia mengamati tanda-tanda kehidupan itu melemah menjadi garis lurus tanpa henti di layar osiloskopi.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih. Ia memberi tanda untuk menghentikan pemompaan ke jantung pasien.

"Tidak." Teriak Ino tak terima. Ia langsung meletakkan tangannya di dada Shizune. "Ini belum selesai."Gumamnya keras kepala dan mulai menekan, sekuat tenaga sekaligus putus asa.

Dengan seluruh berat badannya ia menekan-nekan perisai tulang iga dan otot yang keras kepala itu. Jantung Shizune harus di pompa, otaknya harus mendapat suplai oksigen.

Berulangkali ia memompa, sampai lengannya terasa lemah dan gemetar. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. monitor itu hanya menayangkan sebuah garis lurus.

.

.

Ino menatap hampa pada kantong jenazah yang berisi tubuh kaku Shizune yang kini menutup. Bersiap dibawa ke kamar mayat untuk kemudian diambil pihak keluarga. Ia berusaha menahan air mata sekuat tenaga, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke arah kasa yang berlumuran darah serta botol-botol kosong yang berserakan dilantai.

Itulah sisa-sisa menyedihkan yang selalu menyertai setiap kematian di rumah sakit.

Dengan lesu, ia melepas topi operasi dan sekilas merasa sedikit lega saat rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai bebas. Ia perlu waktu untuk menyendiri.

Waktu untuk berpikir dan memahami.

Naruto berdiri diambang pintu, tampak sedang menunggunya. Begitu melihat wajahnya, Ino tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung mengulurkan berkas kesehatan Shizune.

"Kau bilang EKG-nya normal." Tuduh pria itu.

"Memang normal."

"Periksa lagi."

Dengan bingung Ino membuka diagram EKG itu, data elektrik yang menunjukan keadaan jantung Shizune. Detail pertama yang di perhatikannya adalah inisial namanya, digoreskan di bagian paling atas, membuktikan bahwa ia sudah memeriksa lembaran itu. Lalu ia mempelajari diagram tersebut.

Satu menit penuh ia mengamati dua belas goresan hitam itu, nyaris tidak mempercayai data yang ia lihat. Pola itu tak mungkin disalahartikan. Bahkan mahasiswa tingkat tiga pun bisa mendiagnosisnya.

"Itu penyebab kematiannya, Ino."

"Tapi… ini mustahil! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya memutar matanya bosan, bahkan bahasa tubuhnya lebih lmenusuk daripada kata-kata yang mampu diucapkannya.

"Naruto, kau mengenalku. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan data sepenting itu…"

"Ada bukti hitam di atas putih. Inisialmu tercantum di data itu." Pria itu menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, Ino."

"Tapi tidak denganku!"

"Dengar, aku tidak mau lebih memojokanmu. Tapi mungkin saat ini kau lebih baik mengambil cuti untuk sementara, atau pergi bicara dengan Sakura. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya." Gumam Naruto sedikit tak berdaya. "Tenangkan dirimu dan kembalilah saat kau siap."

"Kami-sama, Shizune mengalami serangan jantung, dan kita mengoperasinya!" Naruto kembali menarik napas tajam. "Kita membunuhnya."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruang kerja yang jauh dari kata rapi. Seorang lelaki tengah meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

"Malpraktik." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada bosan saat memeriksa berkas yang di terimanya tadi pagi.

Sementara itu rekannya, Shikamaru, yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya tampak menguap dengan raut wajah tak kalah bosan. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"tentu, kalau saja aku tidak menerima ini lebih dulu." ujarnya sambil memberikan selembar foto yang sudah terbilang usang pada putra tunggal keluarga nara itu.

"foto itu dikirim tadi malam oleh klien ku. awalnya kupikir itu hanya ulah iseng tapi…"

"Apa ini foto Tsunade-sama?"

"Ya, dia meninggal kemarin lusa akibat kehabisan darah karena di tikam, di samping kirinya adalah Jiraiya, mereka satu angkatan saat sekolah di kedokteran dulu. Mereka sempat bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, namun setahun yang lalu, Jiraiya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanya sampai minggu lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di temukan tewas mengapung dengan tubuh sudah membusuk di pinggiran sungai, dekat hutan di kawasan Konoha sebelah timur."

"Itu mengerikan."

"Benar. Lalu disebelah kanannya, perempuan muda bernama Shizune, dia meninggal akibat operasi tadi malam."

"Jadi bukan malpraktik?"

"Aku pastikan bukan, tapi pembunuhan. Pertanyaannya sekarang…adalah siapa dan mengapa?"

"Kau punya petunjuk?"

"tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sasuke jujur dan kembali memeriksa kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Mengacuhkan Shikamaru yang tampak masih mencerna ucapannya barusan.

"Ck, merepotkan."

.

.

tbc

.

.

**author notes**:

terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

cerita ini sudah selesai dan akan di publish secara berkala.

meskipun begitu, lea tetap mengharapkan kritik, saran dan masukan untuk memperbaiki fic ini. sangat menerima concrit, dalam bentuk apapun.

**tidak menerima flame pairing**.


	2. Chapter 2

** ANGEL CRY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI: TALAASH THE MOVIE**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**FOR CHALLENGE PESTISIDA UNTUK HAMA**

**PROMPT: PROSTITUSI**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Didunia yang kecil ini, hanya kau yang ku puja._

_._

_._

Sore ini, langit tampak berwarna kelabu sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Udara yang pengap sebelum hujan turun, terasa sangat menyiksa. Panas dan gerah. Menghirup udara seakan sulit untuk dilakukan. Di saat udara sedang tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini, menarik napas panjang hanya akan membuat lehermu terasa tercekik.

Setelah meninggalkan kantornya sore itu, Sasuke memutuskan berkendara menuju perbatasan desa Konoha. Ke suatu tempat yang terkenal sepi, tenang dan damai.

Tempat yang sangat cocok dijadikan pemakaman umum.

Setelah berkendara tak kurang dari 3 jam, akhirnya ia sampai ke kawasan jarang penduduk itu. Sasuke tidak pernah menduga bahwa, tidak seperti kawasan Konoha yang lain, tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Pohon-pohon masih menjulang tinggi dalam barisan rapat. Semak belukar yang dibiarkan tumbuh liar dan sinar mentari yang tampak kesulitan menjangkau tanah, membuat tempat ini makin terasa mengerikan. Pemakaman ini benar-benar tidak terawat. Suasana yang sepi dan mencekam, membuat area ini terlihat menakutkan.

Ia kemudian memarkirkan kendaraannya di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang, lalu melintasi jalan tanah yang sedikit berliku dan bergegas menaiki undakan yang menanjak, hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Batu-batu nisan yang tertancap kokoh berderet rapi. Membentuk sebuah barisan yang memudahkan peziarah untuk mencari mendiang sanak saudara yang dimakamkan disana. Hal yang sama juga tengah dilakukan Sasuke.

Dengan enggan ia menatap tulisan yang terpatri di hadapannya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Batu nisan itu sedikit kotor oleh debu dan lumut. Jelas sekali tidak ada yang berkunjung selain dirinya.

Ia membungkuk lalu dengan lembut menyapu dedaunan yang mengotori batu nisan itu. Saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di area pemakaman ini. Ada seorang wanita muda yang tengah mengumpulkan bunga jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu kebiruan dengan hiasan bunga lili. Rambutnya yang gelap di tarik kebelakang, membentuk sanggul yang membuatnya makin terlihat anggun.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah yang terlalu lama mengamati perempuan itu, atau memang ia juga menyadari keberadaannya, wanita itu menoleh. Bola matanya yang berwarna perak keunguan langsung bertatapan dengan mata kelamnya.

Warna mata yang tidak biasa itu dalam sekejap menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Perempuan itu ternyata memiliki paras yang cantik, kulitnya sedikit pucat namun ada rona kemerahan yang membuat setiap mata yang memandang tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum.

Mempesona dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Indah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan ia makin kesulitan menarik napas. Udara lembab seperti saat ini memang menyiksa.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyuman wanita itu dan memutuskan membersihkan makam kakaknya. Terlalu malas untuk berlaku ramah pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dedaunan kering dan rumput yang mengotori makam, ia lalu duduk dan dengan khidmat memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk kakak lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak suka suasana yang terlalu melankolis seperti mengenang masa lalu. Lagipula ada tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Ya, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dibanding terpuruk dalam kenangan.

Benar, hidup hanya diperuntukan untuk yang hidup.

Dan iapun menyadari, wanita berkimono itu sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun.

.

.

.

Naruto paling tidak suka jika harus bekerja pada malam hari, terutama saat ia sangat lelah dan merasa tertekan seperti saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah beristirahat dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Entah itu makan malam, nonton televisi atau pergi ke taman ria. Apapun. Asal bukan tumpukan kertas dan data kesehatan pasien yang menumpuk. Menunggu untuk segera di periksa.

'Padahal ini sabtu malam.' Keluh Naruto saat ia kembali teringat kemenangannya lomba makan ramen melawan anaknya, Reiji. Terkadang Naruto berpikir bahwa pekerjaannya sudah bergeser menjadi kehidupannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupan normal saat pekerjaan adalah hidupnya?

Deritan pintu yang terbuka menarikny dari lamunan. Langkah-langkah yang tergesa melintasi koridor, mendekatinya. Membuatnya siaga. Ia mendongak ke seberang meja dan melihat Tenten berdiri diambang pintu. Tampak kacau dan gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto sesantai mungkin, menepis rasa tak nyaman akibat kehadiran perempuan itu.

"Aku takut."

"Takut?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan dahi berkerut "Takut apa?"

"Maaf Naruto." Gumam Tenten sambil mengulurkan sepucuk surat yang tampak mencurigakan. "Itu dari kepolisian. Orang yang mengaku sebagai detektif itu ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Hinata."

"Apa?" Seru Naruto sambil merampas surat yang berada didalam genggaman Tenten itu. Isi suratnya membuat ia menatap wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan ngeri. "Kau tidak bermaksud memberitahu mereka,kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Naruto, Neji sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa sebulan yang lalu. Dan dia mengawasiku. Mengawasi kita. Ada catatan kecil yang di tempel di depan rumahku dan aku tahu itu dikirim olehnya."

"Abaikan."

"Aku tidak bisa! Tsunade menerima catatan yang serupa, begitupula dengan Shizune. Dan mereka berdua…" Tenten terdiam, terlalu ngeri untuk melanjutkan.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap perempuan itu. Dan ia menyadari penampilan dari teman seangkatannya lebih buruk dari kacau. Perempuan itu tampak lusuh. Dan itu terasa tidak benar.

Tenten mungkin gadis tomboy saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah, tapi sekarang ia selalu tampil menawan layaknya perempuan tulen.

Dan yang paling memprihatinkan adalah lingkaran hitam di seputar matanya, serta, Naruto menyadari, rambut kecoklannya yang selalu di ikat rapi tampak berantakan seperti belum disisir selama seminggu.

"Ini harus diakhiri, Naruto." Ucap Tenten dengan nada memohon. "Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam ketakutan lagi. Mungkin…mungkin inilah saatnya kita mengaku."

"Tidak ada yang harus kita akui." Naruto meremas surat yang ada di tangannya dan melempar kertas itu ke tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan sedikit kalut. Kemarahannya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa takut yang tidak ia sukai."

"Kau bisa pergi dari desa ini…Suna…kau bisa kesana. Aku punya teman, dan kurasa ia tidak keberatan menampungmu di rumahnya."

"Sampai kapan? Aku sudah lelah berlari…"

"Hanya sampai masalah ini selesai." Potong Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. "Berkemaslah, malam ini kau berangkat. Aku akan menghubungi Gaara."

"Naruto…"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto optimis. Namun Tenten tidak terlihat seoptimis dirinya. Perempuan itu terus menatap padanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Naruto ingin meyakinkan wanita itu lagi, ingin memberi tahunya bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang kini tengah mereka hadapi. Dan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tidak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan belaka.

Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit hanya karena sebuah nama?

Hinata.

Apa yang begitu istimewa dari pelacur murahan itu?

.

.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya, Tenten masih menggenggam kartu nama yang sudah disimpannya beberapa hari lalu. Hatinya terlalu gelisah untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia sangat ketakutan.

Setengah putus asa, Tenten berlari menyeberangi jalan. Terus berlari tanpa berhenti hingga mencapai rumahnya.

Benar, ia hanya perlu berlari sebentar. Dan berharap saat ia kembali, semuanya telah seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah berkemas secepat mungkin dan pergi.

Bersembunyi untuk sementara dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia bisa menganggapnya sebagai liburan yang datang terlalu cepat hanya agar pikirannya bisa sedikit lebih rileks.

Tenten mulai berkemas-kemas dengan perasaan yang lebih ceria. Saat melemparkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, ia mempertimbangkan langkah-langkah yang harus diambil. Satu pemikiran berlanjut pada pemikiran lain.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak perlu berlari.

Dan mungkin seharusnya ia mengaku pada polisi…

Tapi…apa yang harus ia akui? Kebenaran tentang Hinata? Dan menguak kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan pada gadis itu? Menghancurkan kehidupan tenang yang telah mereka pertahankan dengan susah payah?

Tenten mulai mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan gelisah, berpikir keras. Dan selalu merasa ketakutan pada setiap pilihan yang mampir di kepalanya.

Cukup hanya dengan menelepon dan membuat pengakuan tidak akan menyakitinya,kan? Sebuah rahasia, begitu terbongkar, tidak lagi berbahaya.

Tidak lagi membahayakannya.

Dengan pikiran itu, Tenten meraih telepon. Menekan deretan angka yang sudah di hapalnya dengan jari gemetar. Dalam rasa takut yang semakin menjadi, ia mulai merasa seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

Nada sambung yang diikuti mesin penjawab otomatis membuat hatinya langsung mencelos seketika. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Ino, ini Tenten," gumamnya dengan sedikit gugup. "Kita harus bertemu. kumohon, ini penting. Aku tahu mengapa Shizune-san meninggal."

Kemudian ia menutup telepon dengan cepat. Lututnya lemas dan tengannya masih gemetar. Tapi dalam hati merasa lega, karena tak lama lagi ia akan terbebas dari dosa yang menjeratnya selama lima tahun ini.

Ya, akhirnya ia akan terbebaskan.

.

.

.

Malam ini udara terasa sejuk setelah tadi sore hujan akhirnya turun. Mengusir rasa penat dan menggantikannya dengan udara segar yang menyejukkan. Dan Sasuke menyukai hal itu. Malam memang seharusnya terasa dingin.

Ia kemudian menatap sebuah foto yang terselip di dalam dompetnya. Foto seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda. Mereka berkenalan dua bulan lalu di sebuah café tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Perempuan itu menyenangkan, Sasuke mengakui hal itu, tapi terlalu banyak menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Sasuke menyela. Ia baru tertarik pada kehidupan Sasuke saat dirinya sudah lelah bercerita.

Mereka seharusnya cocok.

Saat sasuke kesulitan mengatakan maksudnya, wanita itu akan senang hati mencari kata yang tepat. Saat mereka membutuhkan kesunyian untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke tahu tempat yang tepat.

Semestinya mereka menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Sang wanita sudah bosan dengan sikap Sasuke yang pendiam. Ia kesal dengan jam kerja Sasuke yang terlalu lama, terlalu menuntut dan terlalu mendesak hingga menghancurkan acara kencan romantis yang sudah direncanakan berhari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan wanita itu kesal karena selalu gagal untuk bisa memahami isi kepala Sasuke.

Ya, semuanya selalu bermuara pada satu kata: Sasuke.

Memang serumit apa dirinya?

Dia pendiam dan tidak suka bicara karena ia lebih suka memberi kesempatan kepada orang lain mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Pekerjaannya memang selalu menjadi benalu dalam setiap acara kencan romantis mereka. Tapi apa yang salah dengan itu? Ia hanya terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, tidak lebih. Sasuke hanya menganggap bahwa jika ia mengacuhkan sedikit saja panggilan yang masuk, artinya sama saja ia mengacuhkan bukti yang ada.

Dan pola pikir Sasuke terlalu sederhana untuk dipahami karena mereka selalu mengaitkan hal yang rumit untuk disandingkan dengan dirinya.

Jadi, sudah jelas ia tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Bukan salahnya ia dilahirkan sebagai pribadi yang baik hati.

Sasuke menghirup udara dengan sedikit putus asa. Seharusnya ia tahu, dirinya tidak ditakdirkan membina suatu hubungan. Ia terlalu rasional sekaligus pesimis. Sifat yang membuat orang-orang kerap merasa kesal padanya.

Hanya karena dirinya terlalu rasional? Itu berlebihan.

Suara ketukan pelan yang berasal dari kaca sisi penumpang menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang mulai melenceng jauh. Dan saat Sasuke melihat si pengetuk pintu, ia benar-benar terkejut.

Itu wanita yang ditemuinya di pemakaman sore tadi.

Kimono gelapnya telah di gantikan baju terusan dengan warna lembut. Rambutnya, Sasuke baru menyadari, yang berwarna gelap kebiruan panjang terurai bebas. Dan matanya. Bola mata berwarna jernih itu terus menatapnya disertai senyuman yang membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak cepat.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Aku tersesat. Bisa memberiku tumpangan?" Ucap wanita muda itu dengan sedikit malu-malu. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut menyapa telinga Sasuke. Terasa familiar sekaligus asing. Ia mulai membenci keplin-planannya.

"Kemana? Akan kuantar."

"Rumahku ada di dekat taman kota." Tanpa menunggu, ia segera masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mengabaikan raut wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Taman kota?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, sekedar memastikan. Kedua alisnya berkerut tak suka.

"Ya, ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa mendekati tempat pelacuran."

.

.

.

Ino merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat. Tidur. Memejamkan mata dan melupakan segalanya. Namun ia tidak ingin berada dirumah. Sendirian.

Karena itulah ia pergi kepusat kota, berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah. Mencari keramaian yang bisa mengusik pikirannya dari kegagalan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Apa yang salah?

Setelah semua ketelitian yang dikerjakan dengan begitu hati-hati…mustahil keterangan sepenting itu bisa luput dari perhatiannya.

Sudah ratusan kali otaknya memutar kejadian yang sama, mencari sebuah kemungkinan dan kembali berakhir pada satu pertanyaan yang sama: apa yang salah?

Ia sudah memeriksa semuanya sejak awal, bahkan sampai dua kali. Mengecek kesehatan teman sekaligus rekannya, meneliti hasil kesehatan, tekanan darah dan semuanya. _Semuanya._

Tidak ada yang salah.

Lalu mengapa temannya bisa tidak selamat?

Saat ini sabtu malam, biasanya Ino akan meringkuk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel romantis dengan di temani secangkir coklat panas di rumahnya yang kosong. Sudah empat tahun ia tinggal disana, jauh dari kediaman orang tuanya.

Mandiri.

Itu yang ia incar selama ini. Tapi sekarang ia menyesali semua itu, ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

Dengan malas, Ino kembali menyusuri jalanan menuju tempat kendaraannya terparkir. Ia ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya. Ingin merasakan kehangatan kasih mereka setelah apa yang menimpanya kemarin.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah pengucilan yang dilakukan teman sejawatnya. Naruto, Tenten, semuanya memilih mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

Seakan mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya.

Dan semua percaya itu kesalahannya.

Salahnya!

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ino berpikir mengapa ia memilih menjadi dokter. Tidak ada yang hebat dari profesi itu selain jam kerja sibuk, ketelitian menyeluruh dalam hal apapun, sikap tanggap dan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Terlebih jika pasien yang kau tangani mati.

Dan pikirannya kembali pada saat-saat operasi Shizune. Kembali pada pertanyaan yang sama: apa yang salah?

Sesampainya dirumah, jam yang terletak di samping televisi sudah menunjukan angka sepuluh. Waktu yang cukup malam untuk seseorang yang jarang keluar rumah seperti dirinya. Kecuali jika ada panggilan tugas, tentu saja. Ia berniat segera mengemas pakaiannya, ketika menyadari lampu mesin penjawab otomatis berkedip-kedip menarik perhatiannya. Ino kemudian menekan tombol _play_ dengan malas sambil berjalan kearah dapur dan menuang segelas jus dingin.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

Pesan di mesin penjawabnya hanyalah pesan-pesan tidak penting seperti tagihan telepon, undangan pesta dan penjual yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Ia tengah menggeledah isi lemari untuk mencari spaghetti sisa kemarin malam saat suara yang di kenalnya terdengar di mesin penjawab.

"Ino, ini Tenten, kita harus bertemu. Kumohon, ini penting. Aku tahu mengapa Shizune-san meninggal."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino segera menghampiri teleponnya dan menekan tombol _replay_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kalimat itu kembali menghantam indra pendengarannya.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Campuran dari rasa antusias yang berlebihan dan harapan-harapan muluk. Namun ia tahu satu hal: akhirnya kebenaran itu telah datang.

Dengan cepat dan jari yang gemetar, ia menekan sederet angka, mencoba menghubungi Tenten. Tapi perempuan itu tidak menjawab. Merasa kesabarannya mulai habis, Ino segera berlari menuju mobilnya saat dipanggilan ketiga Tenten tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Kali ini ia hanya berharap Tenten dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin mampir?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sopan. Walaupun begitu, pipinya tampak merona malu saat menyadari pertanyaannya mungkin terkesan tidak sopan.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, masih dengan sikap sopan yang sama. "Maksudku, kau terlihat lelah."

"Pekerjaanku memang melelahkan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan. Kasus yang ia kerjakan bersama Shikamaru tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun. Bahkan terasa sia-sia. Tanpa bukti. Tanpa saksi. Saat mereka merasa mendekati kebenaran, yang mereka dapat kemudian hanyalah jalan buntu.

Tanpa petunjuk apapun.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun."

"Baiklah." Gumam gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun merasa terusik dengan sikap ketus Sasuke. "Tapi jika kau merasa selelah itu, mungkin lebih baik kau diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Diam?"

"Dan menunggu." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Terkadang, saat kau telah melakukan semua yang kau bisa, yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya hanya menunggu."

"Dan apa yang ku dapat dari semua itu?"

"Sesuatu…yang mungkin selama ini kau butuhkan." Ucap gadis itu dengan raut wajah serius. Namun detik berikutnya senyuman lembut kembali tersungging di wajah cantiknya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Terimakasih tumpangannya."

Dan setelah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, gadis itu membuka pintu dan pergi. Menghilang dalam hingar bingar yang menjemukan. Tertelan dalam lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Sasuke pasti sudah gila jika menuruti kata-kata gadis itu. Kalau semua akan datang kepadanya hanya dengan menunggu, ia pasti tidak akan menjadi detektif sekarang ini.

Pekerjaan detektif memang menyenangkan, tapi Sasuke sudah lama mendambakan sebuah perkebunan sendiri dengan istri yang mendampinginya untuk mengelola kebun itu.

Hasil kebunnya akan mereka jual ke pasar terdekat dan sisanya akan di santap saat makan malam sambil mengobrol santai. Mungkin dengan dua atau tiga anak yang akan meramaikan suasana.

Benar, keinginannya hanyalah hal yang sesederhana itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang sulit tercapai yang hanya akan menambah kerumitan hidupnya yang sudah rumit.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

**special thanks:**

Mbik Si kambing: fic ini pendek kok, tidak akan sampai 10 chapter.

Nivellia Neil: huaaaa iya, itu typo…dan pas lea cek, makin kebawah typo-nya makin banyak! makasih ya, udah diingetin. lain kali lea akan lebih teliti lagi. hehe.

Anniiee: next chap ada clue yang lebih jelas, lho.

aam tempe: terimakasih nee-chan ^^

keiko-buu89: ini sudah lanjuuutttt, next chap ada clue yang lebih jelas ^^

guest: ini sudah asap, belum?

mayu masamune: terimakasih reviewnya, mayu-chan.

Endymutiara: hai. waktu awal publis, untuk pairing lea tulis: sasuhinashikaino, tapi jadinya malah sasuinohinashika. udah diedit berkali-kali masih tetep gitu. jadinya ino terpaksa lea remove dulu, sebelum nanti di edit ulang. lagi. ^^

terimakasih sudah membaca.

jaa ne


End file.
